


Reinhardt Calls For Backup

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Reinhardt's teammates help him while he's trying to comfort Anthony and take a break





	1. Lon'qu

**Author's Note:**

> The first multi part episode!

Lon'qu wasn't sure how his mage friend roped him into going to a pta car wash fundraiser for the spring play. He could stand being the school councilor, because he knew what hiding something emotionally could feel. He could stand having to help Leon with the spring play, because he was a cool dude, but Linda was another story. She was horrible in every sense of the word, and it almost triggered his gynophobia again, despite his friends' and wife's support.

"Alright everyone! The fundraiser is about to begin!" Linda announced as she clapped her hands together.

"Crud Linda, I didn't know we were supposed to wash cars in costumes..." Lon'qu muttered.

"This isn't an event where we need costumes...."

"So why are you dressed like a cow?" Linda's face turned as red as the swordsman's sash, and was getting so angry, she didn't notice Berkut writing on the prices sign.  _Tape Linda to the side of the RV. $1 per piece of tape. Car Wash $2, piece of tape free with purchase._

"Alright, let's start washing these cars." Lon'qu said as he took off his shirt, revealing a toned body and six pack, much to the delight of many single parents, and to the disgust of some anger of the males at the event and Linda.

 

Soon, many people were lining up for their cars to be washed and to tape Linda to the rv, much to her annoyance and everyone else's delight. Some even payed money so they could take pictures with a shirtless Lon'qu. The cash jar kept filing up at least every 30 minutes, a result the pta much appreciated. 

"Who's idea was it to tape Linda to David's RV?" Carol asked at the end of the fundraiser.

"Berkut's, though I helped refine the details." Lon'qu replied. "So, how much did we make?"

"At least triple the bake sale. Leon can do a lot of things with this money, maybe even get the rights to a bigger play." The two talked about the options for the spring play while Berkut cleaned up the soapy mess and ignored Linda's pleas for help. 


	2. Lachesis/Raquesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna call her Raquesis since that's what I'm used to.

"So your saying you wanna fuck your brother?" David grumbled through his taco.

"No actually." Raquesis said before being interrupted. "Good god! Who's inviting rednecks!?" Helen screamed.

"Why are we keeping rednecks around the children!? She's a bad influence!" Linda shouted.

"Silence you low lives!" Raquesis screamed to shut everyone up over the out rage. "I never wanted to fuck my brother. He is one of the best role models for the kids I've ever seen, especially now that I know what Reinhardt has to deal with. You are all disgusting assholes who encourage your children to be like you and somehow don't give a shit about them at the same time. I WILL have Henry surgically attach all your heads to your asses if this shit happens again!" Then, the princess of Nordin got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

 

_Later...._

"How was the meeting?" Finn asked as he helped his wife cook dinner. 

"Fucking awful. I never want to go back." She muttered.

"Well you won't have to."


	3. Tiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Young Tiki btw. Also here's a breather from all the violence from Linda.

"Thanks for helping me clean up." Lukas said as he put the last container away.

"Your welcome!" Tiki replied, before noticing one of the kids hadn't left yet. 

"Brayden, it's 4:30, shouldn't your mom have picked you up by now?" Lukas asked.

"It's fine..." The boy muttered.

"Maybe she's running really late." Tiki said.

"I'll go call her. She isn't the type to run late." Lukas said as he went over to the phone and dialed the mother's number. It had been several minutes when Lukas finally got off the phone. "She was in a car wreck... She's completely ok except for a broken leg and arm."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Brayden asked softly, unusual for his normally loud personality.

"She gave me permission to take you to the hospital. It might be a couple of days before she's released, but I'll send someone down there to bring you the homework."

"Is it ok with you Mr. Lukas?"

"It's fine by me." Lukas smiled as he grabbed his things. "Tiki, why don't you wait here so you can let the cleaning crew get in here."

"Ok!" The manakete replied.


End file.
